twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JasperandDamonhottestvamps
User:JasperandDamonhottestvamps Manip.. Here's the manip or whatever you wanna call it. Bells 02:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen Friends? I sent you a request on FB.Make sure to accept it.I'd love to be friends with you 'cos from what I have talked with you are an awesome girl.And I need to introduce myself.I am Jashan.I am 14 and I live in India.Team Jacob FTW.And Hunger Games fan too. TeamJakeward1402 06:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) What do you want? [[User talk:Wyatt Matthew|Visit 01:14,3/17/2012 ''' yes,we haven'd chatted in a while,sadly! '''yes,we have not chatted in a while,sadly.But i pass on my regrets and love to you. teamtwigirl 11:44, March 30, 2012 (UTC) that picture... thanks for admireing my user name! i love your's too.And im sure your nice...do you want to ge friend's? [[user talk:imataycobsobettergetusedtoit|Miss.taycob]] 12:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Jasper's Actor Hey, you added to the trivia of the actor who plays Jasper that he admitted that he is color blind. Could you please provide a source? This is information that is very personal, so we really need a RELIABLE source :D! Thanks for your help! -TheLunar :Thanks! You aren't a bad editor! You just didn't know :D! And if you aren't comfortable yet, give it a while and you get used to everything!! Thanks a ton and you have a good day too!! -TheLunar Re: Better be a good husband Thank you, Jasper. And, yes, you know I'll be a good husband to Savannah. I just want her to be happy. :) --Nathan Hunter 18:15, April 16, 2012 (UTC) signature will JasperandDamon do? if you like it go into "my prefrences" and stroll down to signature and write this code in(you can get the code by editing this and clicking on source mode) then click the "i want to use wiki signature" stroll down more and then click save,then you should have your signature ;) best of look ;) Let see if it works... JasperandDamon 16:20, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Course ill make you one I just need to know *Colours *What it says *Pics (if you want them) *And anything else sure okay,pick the colour and give me the code you can get the colours here: here soom in to se the code. bye! JacobRocks 13:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Really important! Jazz, I'm not sure if you've seen my blog yet, but seeing as I'm only telling my Wiki friends about this, I thought I should tell you too. I got into a car accident last night, and the baby didn't make it. That is the "family stuff" I mentioned in the blog. Savannah Pierce Hunter 15:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You're IN! You're in!!! I'll message u when it's done I'mLadyCamille,andI'mWithTheVampires 23:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC)I'mLadyCamille, andI'mWithTheVampires hey ;) hey,do you want to be friend's? Lana Del Rey Girl 16:04, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll be back at around 8pm. Can you get on then? -Bellscullen well thank you jazzy! Thank's! im fine,how are you? Do you mind if i put you on my "friend's on this wiki"? Lana Del Rey Girl 14:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm finally back Jazzy and im loveing your avitar,alot. I'm finally back,for good! Nice to see you again,Sweetheart ;) OMFG i almost forgot.i have to add you to my "friend';s list" and we've been friend's for like what now? loaf ya Sis TeamTwilightFan 10:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I will climb a mountain to make chat possible for us :) Yes,i will :) The top tells it all really. btw,the girl who is "suppost" to be makeing you a signature doesn't seem to be online anymore.So ill make you a signature,if you like. TeamTwilightFan 17:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure can, Miss Whitlock.. Sure, I can make you that signature. But there are lots of diffrent shades of green so pick the colour 1.png here Soom in to get the code of the colour. And life has been great, How about you? And I miss you, too. Love you, LawrenceGirl 16:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Signature. Okay, Will this do? JazzyAndDamon, If you want this one, click into edit and go into source mode and put the signature code into your preferences and underneat it it will say "I want to use Wikitext in my signature", click that, stroll down to the end and click save, then you will have your signature. If this isn't the signature you want, I can change it. Love you, LawrenceGirl 10:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC)